Object Connects
Object Connects (formerly known as Project Duo) is an object show series created by PlanetBucket22, who's responsible for creating well-known series such as Object Crossovers! In fact, this serves as a spin-off to Object Crossovers! In this show, 20 anthropomorphic objects split into 10 groups of 2, compete for the chance to win 1,000,000,000 dollars by working together as a team until the finale. Unlike The R'donkey race, the teams were established by the hosts, and they choose two random contestants into groups for the better or for the worse, depending on the view of the contestants. Each group has two roles; a leader and a follower. Leaders tell followers what to do while the followers follow it. There's not going to be a merge. The teams are still going to happen until there are three people left. Every elimination, three groups who place last will be up for elimination and one of the members from one of the group will be eliminated. A single member must survive the next challenge alone. If that individual saves from elimination, they will receive a new member which is from one of the three groups who lost their member. Both of them will become new members of the new group. However, it that individual is up for elimination again, they will be automatically eliminated. Development On May 10, 2017, PlanetBucket22 announced that he'll be making a brand new object show after he finishes making Object Crossovers! It was formerly called Project Duo. He also announced the first four contestants for Project Duo, and they are Circle, Journal, and two new characters that were introduced for this show; Cassette Tape and Vanilla. Cotton Candy confirmed to be in Project Duo five days after the announcements, making it five contestants. PlanetBucket22 confirmed that two of those five contestants, Journal and Cassette Tape, will be pair together as The Firey Melons. On July 1, 2017, at the end of Object Crossovers 28A, PlanetBucket22 revealed two new characters; Flashlight and Toothbrush On July 30, 2017, PlanetBucket22 introduces all characters in the game as well as the new teams, their name, and their group placement., and he reveals what the name of the project is going to be called; Object Connects. On September 17, 2017, PlanetBucket22 announces that Object Connects will indeed going to have voice acting. The first two voice tests were uploaded and they release on September 17, 2017, and September 18, 2017, respectively. On November 1, 2017, PlanetBucket22 announces that two new characters, Lantern and Yogurt Cup, will be also joining Object Connects, and both of these characters were recommended by KirbyRider1337, the winner of Object Crossovers! Characters Avocado: A male beige olive colored half sliced avocado and the member of The Sneezy Grapefruits. An avenge blogger with a bit picky and a complain personality. A strong and smart contestant but yet a glass cannon. He can't move on without his body. Bocce Ball: A female crimson red bocce ball and a member of The Smarty Blueberries. A very strong and a very smart contestant but yet the most sympathetic and shy contestant in the game. A contestant who hated being overpowered and wanting to be friends with Stampy. Candle: A female magenta candle and a member of The Smelly Peaches. A strong, free-spoken, loudmouth girl who stands upon the rest and doesn't be a pushover by enemies, including Cotton Candy. However, her ego is an advance causing Candle to be a jerk to others. Cassette Tape: A male gray cassette tape and a member of The Firey Melons. He always complains about this show and the challenges the host was making every episode. His goal is to want everyone who watches knows that skillful and intelligence players will win. Circle: A male green circle and a member of The Happy Berries. A reckless, rude, troublemaker who only cares about messing up other people for fun. However, he lived in the trail past being isolated due to being a circle. He's Slimey's best friend. Cotton Candy: A female pink flossed cotton candy and a member of The Punchy Mangos. She cares about herself, she can sabotage the competition in order to win the game. She wants to make sure that no one will miss with her hair. Crane Flower: A female plant and a member of The Sleepy Strawberries. A very positive contestant who refuse to say no and tries to calm Vanilla down. However, removing her leaves like arms are her weakness and stealing from her causes her to have no other choice but to serve. Flashlight: A female violet plastic flashlight and a member of The Happy Berries. A nervous, metallophobe contestant who sneezes every time she stands on any metals.She's most likely to stay away from Toothbrush because of his annoyance. Journal: A female yellow journal and a member of The Firey Melons. She's in her little world, ignoring the real world in general. She thinks that her stickers are magical, so she uses it to help other people but only makes it more difficult. Key Chain: A male silver keychain and a member of The Sneezy Grapefruits.A smooth calm, nice but crazy and loud Key Chain who let go his past and tries to help other people he needs and tries to remain positive so he cannot let all the troubles in the past get into his Metalhead. Lantern: A male gray oil light lantern and a member of The Reversal Tomatoes. A complete utter idiot who is secretly intelligent and conniving player. He wants to make everyone sure that he's stupid and he wants them to keep it that way. Quince: A male yellow quince and a member of The Punchy Mangos. A very sarcastic and mature contestant who doesn't care to solve other people problems and tries to win the challenge so he will become a billionaire. Slimey: A male green slime and a member of The Sleepy Gooseberries. A very gimmick contestant who can turn shapes and change colors. He's Circle best friend and he wants to make sure that he doesn't get eliminated early so they will be in the Final 3. Stampy: A female Red stamp with a 5 and a dollar sign switch around and a member of The Smarty Blueberries. A very stubborn, selfish, loudmouth who wants to take control and be the person in charge. Sundae: A female glass cup with ice cream inside and a member of The Crazy Dragon Fruits. A very rude, egotistical contestant who always complain and criticize other contestants for their looks, skills, and leadership but she's doing this in a calm, sweet, optimistic attitude. Thing: A member of The Crazy Dragon Fruits. A very smart, very talented but a very weird looking object who tries to outsmart others so he can move to the finals making him the biggest threat in the game. However, due to his sizes, intelligent, and design, he always gets picked by other contestants. Toothbrush: A male white and navy blue mechanical toothbrush and a member of The Sleepy Gooseberries. A being outgoing, hardworking, optimistic guy with a street-smart, get it done attitude, but his ego can be very annoying. Vanilla: A female beige colored vanilla flower and a member of The Sleepy Strawberries. She has two personalities, but one of the personality will be taking over the body depending on the vehicles she's at now known as The Mighty Vanilla. Walky Talky: A male black walky talky and a member of The Smelly Peaches. A strong, loudmouth, easy preferring soldier who likes to give others and create and find new ways to win the challenges. However, he can be a stubborn, selfish, and caustic about the work he makes and keeps implying that it's not going to work. Yogurt Cup: A male beige color yogurt cup and a member of The Reversal Tomatoes. A slient and yet a very smart contestant around but he can be impatient sometimes. Contestants Avocado.png|Avocado Bocce Ball.png|Bocce Ball Candle.png|Candle Cassette Tape.png|Cassette Tape Circle.png|Circle Cotton Candy.png|Cotton Candy Crane Flower.png|Crane Flower Flashlight.png|Flashlight Journal.png|Journal Key Chain.png|Key Chain Lantern.png|Lantern Quince.png|Quince Slimey.png|Slimey Stampy.png|Stampy Sundae.png|Sundae Thing.png|Thing Toothbrush.png|Toothbrush Vanilla.png|Vanilla Walky Talky.png|Walky Talky Yogurt Cup.png|Yogurt Cup Elimination Table Teams 'Avocado: ' The Sneezy Grapefruits: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Bocce Ball:' The Smarty Blueberries: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Candle:' The Smelly Peaches: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Cassette Tape:' The Firey Melons: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Circle:' The Happy Berries: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Cotton Candy:' The Punchy Mango: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Crane Flower:' The Sleepy Strawberries: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Flashlight:' The Happy Berries: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Journal:' The Firey Melons: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Key Chain:' The Sneezy Grapefruits: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Lantern:' The Reversal Tomatoes: (Episode 1 (Leader) 'Quince:' The Punchy Mango: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Slimey:' The Sleepy Gooseberries: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Stampy:' The Smarty Blueberries: Episode 1 (Leader) Sundae: The Crazy Dragon Fruits: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Thing: ' The Crazy Dragon Fruits: Episode 1 (Leader) 'Toothbrush:' The Sleepy Gooseberries: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Vanilla:' The Sleepy Strawberries: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Walky Talky:' The Smelly Peaches: Episode 1 (Follower) 'Yogurt Cup:' The Reversal Tomatoes: Episode 1 (Follower) Scrapped Contents & Characters 'Characters' These are the characters that are considered to be in Object Connects but they got scrapped for other reasons. These are the name of the characters in alphabetical order. 'Characters from Win For The Secret Prizes/ Battle For Cake Kingdom (show)' *'Bottle' - A male gray-blue bottle. His personality was that he just a loser that wants to be a superstar but his ego will get him into trouble. However, he was scrapped in favor of Toothbrush. Some of his traits have moved to Toothbrush. *'Boomerang '- A male black boomerang. His character was that he speaks backward and whatever someone told him to do something, he does the opposite. He was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 18 characters limit, so he was overshadowed by some characters. *'Bulls Eye '- A female gray bulls-eye. She wants to help everyone but couldn't because she's clumsy thanks to her eyes that were far away from each other. She was scrapped because everyone would find her annoying if she has a voice. *'Drum '- A small red and blue male drum. At one point, he was going to be a co-host in the original project, but then later changed into a contestant. A drum that cannot be drummed. He was scrapped in favor of other characters. *'Glassy Diamond '- A female glass diamond. She's very shy and always dependent on Safe. She was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 18 characters limit, so she was overshadowed by some characters. *'Hair Spray' - A female blue and pink hairspray and a beta version of Sundae. Her trait was that she's a fashionista and one of alliance members of Cotton Candy's. She was later replaced by Sundae later on. However, she was mentioned in Cotton Candy's character description before changing it. Perhaps at one point, she supposed to be in the show during production. *'Jar '- A male jar and a beta version of Flashlight and a similar personality as her but more socially awkward and have a crazy past. He was replaced by Flashlight. *'Lemonade' - A male lemonade jar and the opposite of Pink Lemonade. He was scrapped in favor of other characters. *'Mango' - A male mango and a beta version of Key Chain, Quince, and Toothbrush. A strong, rude, insulting jock who thinks that everyone around him is useless and a leader of the alliance along with Circle and Slimey. He was scrapped due to being a Blocky rip-off. *'Pink Lemonade' - A female lemonade jar and the opposite of Lemonade. She was scrapped in favor of other characters. *'Safe - '''A giant light gray-blue safe. A gentle giant and a guardian of Glassy Diamond. He was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 18 characters limit. At one point, the creator decided to scrapped Glassy Diamond and replaced her with someone else but he made a good decision to scrapped Safe also as he felt that both Glassy and Safe were met together. *'Shopping Bag '- A female blue shopping bag and a beta version of Cotton Candy from the first scrapped project. She's supposed to be yellow at first but change it to blue and made her wider. She was scrapped in favor of Cotton Candy. *'Sugar Cookie - A female pink sugar cookie with rainbow sprinkles. A fast talker and a chatterbox. During production, PlanetBucket22 decided to include some characters from the first two scrapped projects. At one point, Sugar Cookie was supposed to be in Object Connects instead of Journal. However, he decided to replace her with Journal as he founds Sugar Cookie to be bland and annoying, and he knows that Journal will have potential to be one of the best characters by changing her personality a bit. *'TNT '- A female red TNT. Overpower but a pushover but believes that they were her actual friends. She was scrapped in favor of Crane Flower. *'Vase '- A male red-orange color vase and a beta version of Quince. A character A know at all but with a careless attitude. He was scrapped in favor of the six characters from the first two scrapped projects. *'Water Balloon - '''A male blue water balloon. A "Bubble" of the show. A character that constantly dies on every episode. He was scrapped for that reason as he's more of a rip off than an inspiration. 'Characters That Were Made For This Show *'Celery' - A male celery and a beta version of Walky Talky. A stubborn, rude character who thinks that he's right about everything he says. Celery was scrapped because they were too many characters that start with a letter "C," so he deiced to created a new character to replace Celery and that person happens to be Walky Talky. *'Lantern' - A male yellow lantern. He was scrapped because of the 18 characters limit. *'Mushroom' - A female red mushroom. A character from the Battle For Gold Palace camp. She was dropped in favor of Sundae. *'Onion' - A female onion. A shy girl who cannot control emotion. She was scrapped in favor of Vanilla. *'Photoy' - A male photo and another beta version of Flashlight. The same personality as her but scrapped for that reason. Content * Journal wasn't originally going to be in Object Connects but decided to include her because PlanetBucket22 believes that she will have a potential of being one of the great characters. * At one point, both Bocce Ball and Flashlight were originally going to be boys but later decided to change them into girls to balance up the gender. *Stampy was supposed to be called, "Stamp." *Bocce Ball was originally going to be a silent character but the creator decided to give her a voice. *Key Chain was supposed to be armless but later decided to give him arms. *Key Chain was supposed to be pair with Candle and Walky Talky to Avocado in the first episode but later switch places. *Toothbrush was supposed to be pair with Circle and Flashlight to Slimey in the first episode but later switch places. *The Sneezy Grapefruits was supposed to be called, The Punchy Grapefruits. *The Crazy Dragon Fruits was supposed to be called, The Crazy Berries. *The Happy Berries was supposed to be called, The Joyful Berries. *Sundae was supposed to be named, Smoothie at one point. *The bodies of Bocce Ball, Circle, Crane Flower, Journal, Slimey, and Thing were different compared from the offical poster to the first poster. Trivia *This is PlanetBucket22's third attempt to make an object show. **This is the first one to include voice acting. *This object show will be using the same style as other object shows; that includes Object Redundancy, Last Object Standing, and Paper Puppets. *The name and design of the host, Jack, is actually based on the term when someone won the large cash prize in a game or lottery, especially in the slot machine when you scored 7. In other words, it based on the term, Jackpot. *The 5 and the dollar sign being misplaced on Stampy is actually intentional. It was a symbol for Stampy and the crowd in the show, being out of place to socially. *The tickets number 052008 is a reference to the date where The First BFDI Comic was released, March 2008. *The six characters; Circle, Cotton Candy, Journal, Slimey, Stampy, and Thing, are actually the reuse characters from the first two projects. **Well technically, both Cotton Candy and Journal debuted in the second project. * Gallery Object Connects!.png|Logo Category:Series